


[Fanart] Icons for the broken-hearted Pre-Civil War Stucky Shipper

by Terrenis



Series: Terrenis' Creative Output [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I made some icons, M/M, blame the new civil war trailer, feel free to use them, it ruined everything, result of my four day art spree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-05-19 22:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terrenis/pseuds/Terrenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since the new Civil War Trailer decided to ruin my life once again, therefore sending me into a four day art spree, this is the result. As always, you can use them as you like, but please like/reblog if you do!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Set 1**

* * *

****   


****

          

          

And as an extra bonus - two tumblr Headers for you to use:

* * *

 


	2. Stucky Civil War Icon Set for your entertainment!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Stucky icon set contains six icons for you to use. Hope you enjoy them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted [here](http://terrenis.tumblr.com/post/142405113437/stucky-civil-war-icon-set-for-your-entertainment).

          

* * *

          


	3. The Civil War Hearts-To-Be-Broken Tumblr Icon Set

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pick your poison!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original post can be found [here](http://terrenis.tumblr.com/post/142407820382/the-civil-war-hearts-to-be-broken-icon-set-for-the).

* * *

* * *

**Team Cap**

 

    

          

     

**Hawkeye**

**Scarlet Witch**

**Captain America**

**WinterShield**

**Winter Soldier**

**Falcon**

**Ant-Man**

* * *

**Team Iron Man**

 

     

     

**Iron Man**

**Black Widow**

**War Machine**

**Black Panther**

**Vision**

* * *

**Extras**

 

     

**Crossbones**

**Hulk**

* * *

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://terrenis.tumblr.com/post/139159449827/icons-for-the-broken-hearted-%20%20pre-civil-war-stucky). Come and share your Stucky feels here with me on [Tumblr](http://terrenis.tumblr.com).


End file.
